Princess Peach's relationships
Princess Peach is a kind-hearted, sweet and upbeat person. She puts others' needs before her own. She is a well-experienced person, but fails to learn from it that may show why she gets kidnapped by Bowser. Friends/Allies Mario .]] Princess Peach and 'Mario' had a long positive relationship. During the events of Peach's kidnap in ''Super Mario Bros., Mario rescued her from Bowser's clutches and she presented him a new quest. In many games, Peach helps Mario when she is around with him. In Super Mario Galaxy, Peach was kidnapped but managed to help Mario by giving him 5 1-Up Mushrooms in the envelope given by the Mailtoad. Perry Princess Peach was determined to rescue Mario from Bowser's clutches. Toadsworth introduced Perry to Peach telling her that it was not an ordinary umbrella, Perry was pleased when he met Peach. He also told Peach his knowledge about Vibe Island and helped her in her adventure. After some of Perry's dreams of his past, he tells Peach what he was feeling and thinking. It even turned out that they also did not like Bowser. Upon Bowser's defeat, Peach and Perry rescued Mario. Princess Daisy .]] Princess Peach and Daisy are the closest friends. They have interacted each other since Mario Tennis. The Mario Power Tennis website refers Daisy as Peach's sister-in-arms. Princess Peach missed female companionship the Mushroom Kingdom until Daisy resided that place;"Peach missed female companionship until this girl with the orange hair moved into the Mushroom Kingdom." –''Mario Party 6'' website. Retrieved March 28, 2019. this may consider close friendship. Sometimes, there are conflicts that happen in spin-offs, such as either of them winning over another one. In Fortune Street, Peach told Daisy that she was "shocked that she would run off to win". Tiara Princess Peach and Tiara are good friends in Odyssey. Mario and Cappy's partnership is complementary to their relationship. They were both kidnapped by Bowser to attend the wedding, with Peach as the bride and Tiara to be part of her wedding accessory. The two friends were not interested attending Bowser's wedding. After Mario and Cappy rescued Tiara from Bowser, Peach rejected Mario and Bowser's proposals leaving with Cappy and Tiara. Neutral Lock Lock and Princess Peach had interacted each other in Super Paper Mario. Lock disliked men with mustaches and without them but easily falls in love with girls. However, Peach turned him down getting confused with him, even asking him that if she does not come back, he will rescue him like what a "certain mustachioed man used to do". This resulted Lock to considered that girls like boys that are heroes. Pauline suggests that Peach is similar to Pauline.]] Although Peach and Pauline never communicate, they share similar characteristics. Princess Peach had replaced Pauline, the original damsel-in-distress. Pauline changed her hair color to be more different from Peach. Pauline's trophy description: “Waaay back in 1981, a new action game using barrels and girders hit arcades. That game was Donkey Kong, in which Mario had to rescue Pauline from the title character. Maybe she wanted to look less like Princess Peach—she changed her look in the Game Boy version.” Pauline and Peach were not interested to attend Bowser's wedding as seen in Super Mario Odyssey. Enemies/Rivals Bowser .|right]] Princess Peach and 'Bowser' had a negative relationship due to Bowser repeatedly kidnapping Peach. In ''Super Mario Bros., Bowser's Dark Magic caused the residents of Mushroom World to turn into animate objects. Peach can undo the spell, but Bowser kidnapped her from not doing anything. Mario had rescued Peach from the clutches of Bowser in most games. In her starring game, Super Princess Peach, Peach and Perry attempts to rescue Mario from Bowser's clutches. Princess Peach even discovered Bowser's feelings in his dairy knowing that he liked her, hoping she will like him back. In Peach's case, she did not love him back, refusing to marry him in Super Paper Mario and Super Mario Odyssey. However, Peach also shows companionship with Bowser. In Super Paper Mario, Peach begs for Bowser's help to save the worlds. In Mario spin-offs, Peach and Bowser have equal roles as being as playable characters. Cackletta Princess Peach and Cackletta do not get along. Cackletta and Fawful plotted to steal Princess Peach's voice. Before it happened, Prince Peasley warned her about their plot. Peach replaced herself with Birdo before Cackletta and Fawful arrived at the Beanbean Kingdom. While Cackletta and Fawful stole Birdo's voice unaware of Peach's plan, Peach and Toadsworth were hiding behind the curtains. Peach was about to tell Mario and Luigi that she was alright, but Bowser came earlier. Meanwhile, Peach arrived at the Beanbean Airport to tell Mario and Luigi about Cackletta's plot that Peach managed to get away with it. Cackletta took the form from Bowser into Bowletta and kidnapped Peach, part of the plan to awaken the Beanstar. Cackletta told the Beanbean Kingdom to give the Beanstar oud they want Peach to return safely. Later, Cackletta got the Beanstar and Peach hoping to awaken it. Peach was free from Cackletta's clutches along with the Beanstar with the help of Mario and Luigi. Princess Shroob Princess Shroob and Princess Peach are enemies. Princess Shroob along with her Princess Peach was travelling in the past while Princess Shroob invaded Mushroom Kingdom due to her withering home world. They both encountered each other as Princess Peach trapped Princess Shroob's sister in the Cobalt Star before she captured her. Peach shattered the Cobalt Star with no other way returning Elder Princess Shroob nor to the future. Meanwhile, she managed to invade and capture Peach. Princess Shroob disguised as Peach to trick Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi into thinking she is the real princess. References